


Betrayed

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble set during the season three opener 'In Pursuit Of The Proper Sinner'.  Understandably, Barbara feels betrayed by Tommy





	Betrayed

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

In DI Lynley I thought I’d finally found the person I could work with. He told me that we were friends. I believed that he respected and understood me.

I was wrong.

I shot DCI Barlow to save him and Hadiyyah. I destroyed my career to save their lives. He said he’d do all he could to help me, even though I knew it was a lost cause.

I wish he hadn’t bothered. 

His idea of helping was to suggest I be demoted to Detective Constable. To complete my humiliation Webberley shunted me back into uniform.

Thomas Lynley betrayed me. 


End file.
